


The Literal Worst

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Coffee Shops, Dogs, First Meetings, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers, M/M, The Flash (TV 2014) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he had a free day.





	The Literal Worst

**Author's Note:**

> For Seblaine Week Day 4; Free Day. 
> 
> Title does double duty because the author is also the literal worst, literally. Heh.

Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he had a free day. He had been so careful to pack his schedule with work, nights out, and friendly games of football since Kurt broke his heart. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts full of recriminations and what-if scenarios. He had enough of them when he was trying to fall sleep on those nights he didn’t exhaust himself. What he was trying to say was that it had been a long three months, and even now he was not up for a _free day_.

So, he packed up his iPad with keyboard and made his way to the nearest coffee shop. Even if his neighborhood game of football had been canceled and Cooper said he didn’t remember making dinner plans with Blaine, Blaine could still get out of the house and hopefully outrun his thoughts. He was behind on his email anyway; owing one to his parents, one to Wes, and one to his Great Uncle Clive who had always supported his coming out. Blaine suspected Great Uncle Clive was gay himself but was too old to consider coming out, but he never asked directly. That would be awkward, and after navigating Kurt’s minefield personality, Blaine had had enough of awkward to last a lifetime.

He ordered a medium drip and some chocolate-chip biscotti, and then settled at one of the outside tables. Not quite in the mood to write anyone yet, he surfed Facebook and Twitter as he drank his coffee and ate his coffee-dipped biscotti. Before he got around to his email, a glistening-sweaty, tall man came jogging up with wrap-around sunglasses and two cute Dobermans. The guy tied the dog leashes around the leg of the table nearest Blaine, and asked, “Mind watching Barry and Iris while I get an iced coffee? They’re well-behaved.”

The dogs had settled under the table, and looked like they weren’t going to be trouble as their tongues lolled out and their legs splayed to the side. Blaine said, “Uh, sure, not a problem.” As the guy headed into the coffee shop, Blaine watched the dogs, who did nothing exciting. 

He was wondering if sweaty-running-guy was a comics fan or if the dogs’ names were accidental when the guy came back out with his iced coffee and two bottles of water. He expanded two compressible dog bowls, putting water in each for the dogs, who drank thirstily. The guy said, “Thanks; I appreciate you keeping an eye on them.”

“They didn’t move an inch; I don’t think you had to worry.”

“Yeah, they’re good boys. I’m usually more worried about some stranger trying to entice them away.”

“Do people really do that?”

“Yup. People are assholes,” the guy said with a grimace.

Thinking of Kurt, and all the pictures of him with different men peppering Facebook over the last three months, Blaine just said, “So true,” even though he knew it wasn’t the same thing. This was why he avoided free days, dammit.

The guy had sprawled back in his chair and was sipping at his iced coffee. Blaine couldn’t see his eyes since he had on those large sunglasses to help with the bright, afternoon sunlight, and Blaine kind of wished he had remembered his. He adamantly didn’t ponder why he was paying so much attention to sweaty, running guy. He was over love and sex and everything remotely romantic.

But he wasn’t over superheroes, so he found himself asking, “Did you name your dogs after _The Flash_?”

Blaine watched as sweaty guy’s eyebrows raised above the line of his sunglasses. “Not many people catch that.”

Blaine offered a smile. “I’m a big Captain Cold fan. Wentworth Miller is a gift to TV.”

“Oh my god, right? The whole Rogues Arc was amazing. I was sorry when he moved to _Legends of Tomorrow_, and we won’t even talk about the ending of its first season.”

“While I agree it was depressing and sad, I was kind of happy with the evolution of his character. Not that I was happy with him dying; I’d love it if he could continue to grow, but for what it was, I was happy. I’ve had too many characters ruined by melodramatic TV.”

Sweaty guy nodded. “Alright, point. But still. I wanted more interaction with Barry; and not Leo from Earth X either. Although his relationship with Ray Terrill made me swoon.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows at that, but couldn’t help agreeing, “They were cute together. I loved that too. And Captain Cold fighting Nazis will never get old, even if it isn’t Rogue Len.”

“True. I just wished they had done more with Len’s growth as it related to the Flash after Family of Rogues. That was such an amazing episode. When he looked up at Barry and said, ‘He broke my sister’s heart. Only fair I break his,’ I died. So brilliant.”

Blaine couldn’t stop himself from bouncing in his seat. “Yes! That was so heartwrenching. And I see what you mean. I missed seeing Len on _The Flash_ after that too; although Infantino Street was also amazing.”

Sweaty guy laughed, but not mockingly. “You seem to know as much about _The Flash_ as I do.”

“Sorry. It’s one of my favorite TV shows. All the DC shows are brilliant. I was more of a Marvel fan until _Arrow_ came out and then I was enticed away.”

“No need to be sorry. I appreciate meeting a fan. Can I buy you a new coffee? I was going to get myself another one.”

Blaine hesitated. He was over love and hook-ups, wasn’t he? But this was just coffee and a discussion about one of his favorite TV shows… Deciding to go for it, he said, “Sure, that would be great of you. I’ll have another medium drip.”

“Coming right up.”

Sweaty guy, and Blaine really needed to get his name, because that was not an attractive moniker at all, and this guy was definitely attractive, came out with their coffees. He started a new conversation about Felicity and Oliver and their tempestuous marriage crossover episode with _The Flash_ which Blaine joined eagerly. He even shared his biscotti with sweaty guy, which was a huge mark in his favor, even if he didn’t know it.

Finally, as the sun started dipping towards the horizon, sweaty guy pointed towards his dogs and said, “Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to get these guys home.”

Blaine blinked in surprise, and looked down at the antsy dogs. “Oh! Yes, of course. Sorry to keep you.”

“Nonsense. I enjoyed it.”

The guy bussed his trash, and Blaine was already feeling the loneliness pressing on him. As the guy untangled the dogs’ leashes, in a fit of choosing something over nothing, and having another person to distract him from his thoughts, he asked, “Want to exchange numbers?”

As the guy hesitated a beat too long, Blaine backpedaled fast. “Not that you have to. I just enjoyed our… You know what? Never mind.”

The guy seemed to find Blaine’s fluster endearing because he gave him a smile. He held up his hand to stop Blaine’s rambling and said, “I’d like that. I’m just not used to people asking.”

Blaine broke out his phone, and swiped to his contacts. Absently he said, “I can’t believe that. You’re very sexy.” When he registered what had come out of his mouth, he looked up in shock and blushed a violent red, if the heat in his face was anything to go by.

The guy laughed but just said, “Hand over your phone.” He typed his name and number in, and then Blaine heard a chime as the guy said, “I texted myself; if that’s okay.”

“Sure. My name’s Blaine, by the way.”

“Sebastian.”

“How funny, the guy who plays the Flash is named Sebastian,” Blaine replied, a bit distracted by the lap of dog he suddenly had.

Sebastian gurgled and laughed out, “Totally surprising.” He wrestled the dog down, and said, “I’ll be calling you. It’s definitely been a pleasure.”

Blaine said, “You too,” as Sebastian started leading the excited dogs out of the fenced area. Just before he turned the corner, he lowered his sunglasses to wink back at Blaine. It was funny, but in that instant, he looked exactly like Sebastian Smythe, the actor who played the Flash. Blaine stilled. It couldn’t be. Could it?

He wasn’t blind enough to ask for Sebastian Smythe’s number and not even notice it, was he?

Almost fumbling his phone, he unlocked it and opened his contacts. There it was in black and white-- Sebastian Smythe. He facepalmed and said, “Oh my fucking god!” He was such an idiot. He was never, _ever_ calling that number.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Blaine didn’t know whether to be happy or mortified when Sebastian called him five days later. He stared at the phone in shock as it rang and rang, until he got his fumbling fingers under control to finally answer the call. “Hello?”

“Hey, Blaine; it’s Sebastian from the coffee shop.”

“Yeah, I remember,” and unable to keep the words inside, he blurted, “I am so sorry! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you and went on and on about _The Flash_!”

Sebastian laughed. “Well, to be fair, you went on and on about Wentworth Miller and Captain Cold, not me, but I decided not to take it personally.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you let me go on like that.”

“It was cute. You’re cute. I’m never introducing you to Wentworth, but you can’t blame me for cutting out the competition.”

“Cutting out the stalkers, you mean. Oh my god.”

“Well, I was being polite,” Sebastian said with a laugh.

Blaine huffed out his own laugh, and covered his face with one hand in embarrassment, but then silently told himself to grow a pair. “So, were you calling to hang out? Without Wentworth Miller, of course,” he joked.

“Actually, yeah. You mentioned being a Marvel fan before Oliver Queen stole your heart, and I was wondering if you wanted to see _Infinity War_ with me?”

Trying to sound casual as he bounced in his chair, Blaine said, “Yeah, that would be amazing. When are you free?”

“Most any time this weekend, except Saturday night.”

Blaine checked his calendar. “How about a late Sunday afternoon show? I’m free after noontime.”

“Sounds good. I’ll text you possible theater times.”

“Great, that sounds perfect. Thanks for thinking of me.”

With more laughter in his voice, Sebastian said, “I wouldn’t miss hearing you stutter through your apologies for all the world.”

“You’re the literal worst, oh my god.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Wait until you get to know me better.”

“I’m not even going to go there. Text me, yeah?”

Sebastian replied, “I’ll corrupt you eventually, but yeah. I’ll find a good time and theater. Talk to you later.”

Blaine hung up the phone, and let the conversation flicker through his mind. Was Sebastian Smythe flirting with him or just laughing at how much of a dork he was? Would he really ask Blaine to the movies if he didn’t find it cute like he said? A wide smile bloomed on his face as he thought about it. Sebastian was definitely flirting, which was counter to his plans to remain celibate for the rest of his life, but it seemed silly to stay on that course when he had an almost-date with Sebastian Smythe to distract him.

About half an hour later, Sebastian texted him a movie time at the Arclight, which Blaine confirmed. Sebastian pre-bought the tickets, and Blaine agreed to buy their popcorn and drinks.

Saturday, Blaine had a pick-up football game in the park, and then had the rescheduled dinner with Cooper, who he resolutely did not mention Sebastian to, despite Coop asking about his love life. There was just no way he was introducing his older, beautiful, and yet totally inappropriate, brother to Sebastian Smythe. He also reminded himself to start thinking of him as Sebastian, not _Sebastian Smythe_. That was just plain old creepy.

Sunday morning, he had brunch with his best friends, Wes and David. He did tell them about meeting Sebastian, which made them laugh so hard, mimosa came out of Wes’s nose. Once they calmed down and stopped laughing, David said, “I’m glad you put yourself out there. We were getting worried about you.”

Kind of stunned, Blaine said, “Really? I’m sorry. I thought I hid it better.”

Wes snorted. “Blaine, you are many wonderful things, but subtle is not one of them.”

All Blaine could do was stick his tongue out at Wes, who pretended to reach out to grab it, so Blaine snapped his teeth at him. Quickly curling his finger back into his fist, Wes said, “Feisty,” with a grin.

Blaine was too happy and excited to not grin back.

Eventually they were hugging goodbye since Blaine had to get to the theater, and David whispered, “You got this,” which made Blaine grin into his shoulder. Maybe he was a sucker for love, but also maybe this would turn out better now that he had spent the last few months by himself. Although he might still need distractions, he did feel more settled and less desperate to change himself to be with someone else. So just maybe.

Blaine drove to the theater and parked. He was meeting Sebastian in the front, and had made sure he was early enough that Sebastian wouldn’t have to linger there. It seemed the least he could do to be considerate. Even with that, Sebastian showed up a mere five minutes later wearing a ballcap.

He gave Blaine a little wave when he was close enough to distinguish Blaine from the crowd, and Blaine smiled back, although he started panicking. Would Sebastian expect a hug or a kiss? Should he just say hello and leave it at that? What was the protocol in a situation like this?

Thankfully, Sebastian apparently had none of these worries, because he just touched Blaine’s shoulder to guide him to the entrance doors and said, “Come on. You promised me popcorn and junior mints.”

“I did; coming right up.” They went inside and Blaine bought their snacks and drinks. Once they were seated, Sebastian relaxed, took his hat off, and ran his hand through his hair. 

Blaine asked, “Do you get recognized often?”

With a smile, Sebastian said, “Often enough; not everyone is as oblivious as you.”

“Ha, ha, get your laughs in now, otherwise I’ll stick with Wentworth Miller.”

“Ooh, fighting words, huh?”

“You know it.”

Sebastian huffed out a laugh, but before they could continue, the lights dimmed for the previews.

By the end of _Infinity War_, Blaine was gripping Sebastian’s arm tightly and tears were prickling in his eyes. As the credits rolled and they waited for the after-credits scene, Blaine surreptitiously wiped his eyes. Sebastian twisted his arm so that he could hold Blaine’s hand, which Blaine appreciated.

Still, he wasn’t surprised when Sebastian said, “You’re such a sap,” with light mockery in his voice.

“Oh, please! They dusted half of the Marvel Universe! You’re just trying too hard to be cool.”

Sebastian gave him an arch look. “I don’t have to try to be cool, Blaine.”

Blaine barked out a laugh, almost involuntarily. “You are so out there.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to retort, but the credits ended, so Blaine shushed him as Maria Hill and Nick Fury appeared on screen. Once it ended, Blaine said, “Wow, could it be? I haven’t been following the movies for a while, so I’m not sure.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The symbol on the pager-type thing that Fury had? I think it was for Captain Marvel, if I remember my Marvel stuff well enough. Which I think would be amazing.”

“Who’s Captain Marvel?”

“Oh my god, you don’t know?”

Sebastian grinned at him. “I would make a joke at your expense about being too into superheroes, but I’m having too much fun making you look like an offended hedgehog. Besides, I was always more of a DC fan.”

Blaine pushed his arm as they walked out of the theater. “Just for that I won’t offer to tell you all about Captain Marvel over dinner.”

“You would deny me, now?” Sebastian pouted at him.

Blaine tried to at least look like he was resisting that face, but in the end, he couldn’t keep it up for more than five seconds. He bounced in place. “You convinced me. You need to know!”

Sebastian laughed. “How come I get the feeling this is more for you than me.”

“Don’t be absurd. How can we go see the next movie together if you have no idea who it is?”

“You think we’ll still be friends by the time it comes out?”

Blaine blushed lightly. “Well, I hope.”

Sebastian, looking vulnerable for the first time that Blaine remembered, just bumped Blaine’s shoulder and replied with a simple, “Me too.”

Blaine grinned at him and asked, “So dinner?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Do you want to walk to somewhere nearby or go farther afield? I got a car service here, so I can call them back.”

“I drove here, so if you don’t mind my mess, I can drive us wherever we want to go.”

“Great. I know the perfect Mexican place. Lead the way.”

They made their way to Blaine’s car and then Sebastian directed him to a Mexican restaurant in a strip mall off the beaten path. Over dinner, Blaine told Sebastian Captain Marvel’s origin story, and they took turns looking up information on their phones about the comics and Brie Larson, who was apparently going to play Captain Marvel for the movies.

Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself quite as much. Maybe when Sam was visiting and he, along with Wes and David, took Blaine to see the latest Superman movie, but that was more than a year ago. They all geeked out in a way that Kurt never did over nerdy things, which was fun to do with friends, but this was like the best of both worlds. Getting to enthuse about superhero, nerdy stuff with a hot guy who just might be into him.

As the evening progressed, they even touched on some serious topics like Blaine’s recent break-up and Sebastian’s hectic travel schedule and how it made dating difficult. They both admitted they wanted something more and different from their past romances.

After more baskets of nachos than Blaine could count and the waitstaff had started to put the chairs on the tables, they finally left after many apologies and a big tip from their combined wallets. They were laughing and leaning on each other as they were shooed out of the restaurant, and after Sebastian had called his car service again.

Feeling bold and brave, Blaine quickly pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips before he could lose his nerve when they reached the car. Sebastian’ smile didn’t conform to the kiss quickly enough for it to be a good kiss, but they were both smiling when Blaine pulled back. Sebastian took hold of his hand, and said, “Let’s try that again without the teeth, right?”

“I’d like that.”

This time Sebastian was the one who initiated it, and it sent tingles down to Blaine’s toes. He blinked his eyes open once Sebastian broke the kiss and just said, “Whoa.”

Sebastian laughed as the fingers of his free hand tangled in one of Blaine’s curls. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Deciding to be cheeky, Blaine said, “Well, you’re no Wentworth Miller, but I guess you’ll do.”

Sebastian laughed and replied, “Ooh, kittenboy has teeth,” and Blaine almost regretted telling Sebastian about his superhero alter ego from high school. He had a feeling he was never living it down.

On the other hand, he liked having in-jokes with Sebastian, even when they were at his expense, or would seem that way to outsiders. He knew Sebastian was probably wittier than he was. He often made gentle fun of him, but it was all with such good humor that Blaine not only didn’t mind, but found it lighthearted, and it seemed to create an interior space that was special between the two of them.

He had never had such instant rapport with anyone else. So, feeling playful, Blaine bared his teeth like a big cat and nipped at Sebastian’s jaw instead of a verbal riposte.

Sebastian laughed delightedly and tilted Blaine’s head to initiate another, deeper kiss, which Blaine was happy to reciprocate. The traded long, drugging kisses for a few minutes, before Sebastian pulled away with a sigh and a grin. “So, I hear good things about the Star Wars movie coming out. Wanna go see that with me too?”

“Doesn’t that come out in two weeks?” Blaine asked with a pout. “In the meantime, could I interest you in a night of Netflix and chill? Or I don’t know, miniature golf?”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been miniature golfing?”

“I suck at it, so you are almost guaranteed a win.”

“While as enticing as winning sounds, I think I’d prefer a more private venue for our next date, so I think Netflix is the way to go.” Suiting actions to words, Sebastian reeled Blaine in for another kiss, this time with more heat and intent behind it. Blaine was definitely into it. He usually didn’t go far in the first couple of dates, but Sebastian was worth breaking his rules for.

Once the kiss ended, Blaine muttered against Sebastian’s lips. “I can see your point. Very valid argument you got there. So next weekend?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sebastian replied just as a black SUV pulled up. Sebastian waved to the driver and said, “So that’s my ride. I’ll call you, okay?”

“You better. I’ll start checking out what we can binge on Netflix.”

As he back away, Sebastian said, “Sounds like a plan,” and then he turned and got into the SUV and was driven off.

Blaine couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he got into his own car and drove home. He wanted to shout his happiness from the rooftops, but settled for singing along loudly with the radio.


End file.
